


The one where Hunter has an affair with a student

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: A bit of swearing, Anger, Boys Kissing, M/M, and some sexual touching, no a lot of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Clarington is teaching at Dalton Academy for Boys, and teaching may be hard with Sebastian Smythe in the way.</p><p>(Where Hunter is 29 and Sebastain is 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Hunter has an affair with a student

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be upset...... This is my first Huntbastain Fic! I thought of this after reading something like what I'm writing.... Hope you like it and please leave comments, kudus, and all that other jazz!!! :)

Hunter Clarington was super nervous and excited for his first period class to come in. One by one they all strolled in. Once it looked like everyone was in the tapped on the white board to get everyones attention. That was suprisingly easy.  
"Hello class, I'm you teacher Mr. Clarington, and I will be your French teacher the rest of this coming year." Hunter saw a few looking up and down his body, and made him feel uncomftorable. He paused while strolling in-between desk rows. He opened is mouth to speak again, but the door burst open with a chesel-nut hair, with beautiful green eyes, and long legs. Dang it Hunter! Shut up!  
"Who are you and why are you tarty to my class?", questoned the boy.  
"Sebastain Smythe," 'Sebastain' replyed with a smirk.  
"Why are you tarty to my class, Mr. Smythe?"  
"I'm not sure if ya wanna know, sir," Sebastain said smugly. The class brts into hystarics, while Hunter sighed and dicided to put that question aside for now.  
"Go sit Sebastian, and stop calling me sir! Its Mr. Clarington," Hunter snapped. "We'll talk about this after class." The class bursts yet again in a fit of laughing teens. Hunter noticed how bad that sounded.  
"Enough!", roared Hunter and the whole class stops laughing. "I excpect a one thousand five hundred word essay on desk by tommarrow in French about..." Hunter pauses and stares at the class, "...about the French culture. And Mr. Smythe, your socail networking and all electronics on my desk by tommarrow morning along with your essay. Oh, and how about, two and a half weeks of detention?" That shut everyone up, and Sebastain's smirk got wiped off after Hunter said 'all socail networking and all electronics on my desk tommarrow along with your essay'. After that, Hunter hopped right to the lesson.  
"Mr. Smythe, please come to my desk," sighed Mr. Clarington. Sebastian came to the desk and asked with suggestive eyes, "Sup hottness?"  
Not my temputure, though Hu

The next two weeks Sebasian kept his eyes on his work.


End file.
